Unexpected Confession
by NightKDuet
Summary: Contestshipping. "Drew? Why are you here?" May asked, as she saw his angry face. "And where am I?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**My first fanfic with Pokemon characters :) Have fun reading!**

**Unexpected Confession**

"Hey, May…May!" A familiar voice called out. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt too heavy and her body seemed like a heavy lump. Her whole body ached and her mind was sluggish. She felt somebody shake her shoulder.

When she finally opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see her rival looking worriedly at her. "Drew? What…are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that!" He was glaring at her and was tightly holding her shoulders as hostage.

He was angry with her? She didn't know why. '_Where am I?_'

"What do you mean?" She said, weakly. She looked one look around her surrounding to see that she was in an unknown place that she has never seen before. She felt panic rise through her body.

"Why the hell are you here, lying in the grass?" Drew asked, loosening his grip on her shoulders.

"Actually," she stared at him, sheepishly. " I wanted to ask you that."

He was about to tell her that she should do better to take care of herself but chose not to and instead he settled on a much nicer way to say what he had on mind. "May, try to remember anything that happened," Drew said, urgently.

May noticed the pain on her right leg and she looked. She was surprised to see that it was caked with her blood. '_Huh? Where did I get that from?_' She raked her brain but could not come up with anything until she saw the wound on her left hand. Suddenly, series of images streamed into her mind one by one. She remembered vaguely that she was running away from Team Rocket who had caught her off guard while she was out taking a stroll. Her pokemons were getting healed in the Pokemon Center and she didn't have her friends with her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry until she accidentally tripped on a tree branch, which sent her flying off to the very bottom of the big hill.

"Team Rocket…I was chased by them when I didn't have my pokemon or friends with me," May said, as she tried to get up. She felt an explosion of pain shoot up from her injured right leg and tried to keep her balance by transferring all her weight to her left leg. She barely stood up with her aching body.

Drew grabbed her hand and put her arm around his neck while his right arm wrapped itself around her waist to support her. She blushed lightly and was glad that he was too mad to notice her embarrassment.

"Stupid. You can't even defend yourself from them," Drew declared, sharply. They started walking toward where she came from. "What were you thinking?"

May suddenly got angry. All the traces of embarrassment were gone only to be replaced by narrowed eyes and a pout. "Hmph. They decided to attack at the wrong time." She couldn't come up with a decent excuse.

"You are lucky that I decided to take this road," Drew flatly stated and his face expression dropped all the existent anger and he looked more tired than she has ever seen before.

May felt her anger dissipate as well. "Yeah, well, thanks…I guess," she muttered, awkwardly. She was unused to this side of his. It seemed he was more caring and kind than usual but her thoughts banished as soon as she saw the tall staircase in front of her.

'_That's how high I fell?_'

She mentally grimaced but before she could come up with a solution as to how to climb up the stairs, Drew spoke up, "Get on my back."

"W-What?" May said, somewhat flustered. He was sure full of surprise today.

"I'm going to take you up the stairs. Get on my back," he said, rather curtly.

"It's okay. I can walk up there by myself," May protested as she tried to go up on her own. Even if she was in pain, she still had that stubborn streak, which frustrated Drew quite a bit.

Drew sighed from somewhere behind her. "Would you like me to carry you up there, princess-style?"

Somehow that made her obey him, straight away. For the last time, she feebly tried to reason with him, "But I'm heavy."

"Are you saying I'm not man enough?" Drew narrowed his eyes at her. The two 20-year-olds faced each other stubbornly.

May sighed, "Fine. But I won't be responsible if you get hurt." He was being too insistent and stubborn and she was too tired to argue with him.

She felt herself being easily lifted from the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" May asked as they were ascending the stairs.

"Isn't this the way I always treat you?" Drew replied, giving her an unexpected question.

"No. I thought you were a cold-hearted guy that cared for no one else," May said, trying to cover up her surprise with sarcasm.

"Well, you thought wrong then. You are denser than I thought," Drew sighed, impatiently.

She was momentarily stunned. His steps made rhythmical sounds as he carefully stepped up each steps, filling up the silence between them.

"What do you mean?" May said as she felt her heart starting to race. She wasn't supposed to feel this way for Drew. She had been denying her feelings again and again over the years. She wasn't about to let it come back to her heart.

"You…who never noticed," he broke off, suddenly. "You could have almost died out there."

They had arrived at the top of the staircase and she had intended to get off but he held onto her. He kept walking with her on the back.

"Since we're old enough now, I'll say this to you," Drew stated as he held on. "I want you to…stay by my side."

May was shocked to say the least and for a second, the world seemed to have stopped. She didn't know how to react or what to say to him but she could not stop the warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling up in her heart. She wasn't expecting his confession, especially not in situations like these.

But even though she couldn't really see his face, she could feel the sincerity in his expression. Even though this didn't come close to her ideal romantic confession, she was still ecstatic. There was no denying herself now. She was completely trapped and had been since the very beginning by accepting him as a rival.

But she wanted to tease him a little, a small payback for the time she had to keep denying her feelings. "I would have to…refuse your offer."

May thought he was going to drop her out of shock. But he quickly shot back, "Why?"

"Because…you are too popular with the ladies," May replied, enjoying having the power to tease him.

"Then…I'll stay by your side even after you realize that I'm serious," Drew responded. Once again, she was left speechless.

Really, she couldn't beat him after all. "Sorry. I was just…uh…teasing with you."

"I know," Drew said. She could just picture the arrogant smirk plastered on his face right now…Jerk.

"Whatever," May stated, as she turned back to her old self. But then she whispered in his ears, "I love you."

This time, Drew was left speechless and the blush was clearly visible on his face.

XxXxXxX

**Reviews are greatly appreciated XD**


End file.
